Echo-planar imaging (EPI) allows for the acquisition of a magnetic resonance image in less than 0.1 sec. This fast imaging sequence would allow for monitoring in studies in which the time development of a process is important, such as thermal diffusion in a volume. Because it is sensitive to thermal changes, EPI with diffusion gradients will permit rapid imaging of these processes. We are continuing the work of Dr. Robert Turner (formerly with the BEIP, NCRR, and now with the Laboratory of Cardiac Energetics, NHLBI) to develop this EPI diffusion system on the 4.7-T MRI system at the In Vivo NMR Research Center.